the world is cold
by ghost the cat 18
Summary: takes place about 5 years in the future. Megan acorn has an interesting conversation with Alexis about doctor Eggman


**Hello readers! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. My life has been a little crazy lately, but I hope to be able to take time for my stories now that everything's had slowed down a bit. Characters belong the Archie and saga. **

"Mommy, why the world so _col-ed_?" a mother and her daughter sat together by the fire place. It was dark. The fire glowed a deep orange. Almost a sad colour. It danced slowly, growing smaller as the life and heat died out of it.

Alexis acorn was very pleased with her question. She liked that she was now old enough to speak. That her sentences came out of her mouth smoothly. Or what she assumed was smoothly enough.

"Do you mean 'cold' dear?"Megan acorn, who had grown accustom to her daughters' clumsy English, looked out the window. It had been snowing for some time now. Some time as in a few, long weeks.

Even in the safety of castle acorn, the chill snuck through. Piercing everyone with a sharp chill that ran through their whole body. The chill was stubborn to leave, and was quickly disposing of any source of heat. Or light. Fire's, for example, where not lighting easily.

Alexis nodded. "Yes."

Meg sighed and brought her daughter closer to her. "Because it's winter sweetie."

Alexis held her toy doll close to her, and then also looked gazed out the window behind them, as her mother had. "the snow was fun for a widdle while mommy, but now I wan' it ta' leave." Megan nodded, "so do I..."

"Why does'n it just leave mommy?"

"Because it's cold. It doesn't want to leave the cold."

The young girl looked to the fire. "Then why dos' it just go warm? Than the snow will go away."

Her mother just shook her head, "there is nothing to... warm it up."

Alexis thought about that for a while, and then said, "The sun is warm! Why dos' the sun not come?"

Meg smiled sadly, "the sun doesn't have a choice. It has to stay behind the clouds."

"Like the mean man makes us stay here?" Megan looked at Alexis confused; "you mean Eggman?" her daughter nodded. Megan looked intensely at the fire. Her eyes went bright. Like a bad memory had invaded her thoughts.

"He makes us all sad, like the cold makes us chilly." Alexis says standing up slowly and waddling away. Meg continued to gaze at the fire, shocked at her daughter's sudden metaphor. It was quite genius. After a while she realized Alexis had abandoned the warmth of the dieing fire.

"Come back honey!" she called, "it's warmer over here!" she waited, looking into the darkness. Alexis returned shortly, a flashlight in her flash light in her hand.

She sat next to her mother, where she had been previously. "The light gets warm afta a while." She said, turning it on and placing her small fingers to the light source. Megan nodded.

"Yes honey it does. Please don't touch it." she reached for the light, but Alexis quickly pulled away. "Why don't we just become warm, like the sun, and make the mean man go away?"

Meg reached over further and took the flash light. She pointed to the clear part at the top, where the light was flooding from. "See this? We don't touch it, it get's warm and..."

"I know that mommy, I just told you that!"

Meg went quiet. After a while she said. "To answer your question darling, we're trying to become 'warm', as you put it. We have been for a while."

Alexis place herself on Meg's lap. "Why is he so mad?"

"I don't know honey."

"Does he not like us?"

"Yes, he doesn't like us."

"Why? Were we mean to him?"

"No honey... we weren't mean to him..." Alexis thought about this. "Maybe he's lonely... or sad..." meg looked to the window again. "Maybe..."

"Is daddy coming home soon?" Alexis asked suddenly. Meg smiled, "soon, he's working. He is a king, that's big job..."

"Will the light's come back soon?" Meg looked at the fire, as it had suddenly livened up, larger and dancing happily. "Maybe... soon." She said.

And then she couldn't help but think of her daughter's metaphor. Doctor Eggman did make the world dark and cold. Not with the weather. But with fear.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
